charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmed Again, Part 2
Charmed Again, Part 2 is the second part of the Season 4 premiere and the 68th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Instead of killing her, the Source of All Evil tries to lure Paige to the side of Evil, and attempts this by possessing her boyfriend Shane. Piper and Phoebe discover his plan and try to convince Paige to choose Good and fullfil her destiny as a Charmed One. Meanwhile, Paige discovers one of her powers. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *Jordan Bridges as Shane *Yancey Arias as Inspector Cortez *Krista Allen as The Source's Oracle *Ben Guillory as The Source of All Evil *Wendy Phillips as Sister Agnes Co-Stars *Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor *David Reivers as Bob Cowan *Tish Daniels as Receptionist *Ben Parrillo as Jake Grisanti *Kim Little as Carol Grisanti Featuring *Joe Goddard as Kind Man *Bobby Preston as Grisanti Son Magical Notes 'Spells' ''Enchantment Spell Speak these words to enchant an object. :''Magic forces far and wide, :Enchant these so those can't hide, :Allow this witch to use therein, :So she can reveal the evil within. ''To Summon the Dead :'P'lace five candles in a loose circle on the :floor, light the candles and then '''C'hant: :H'''ear these words :hear my cry :S'''pirit from the :Other Side :C'''ome to me I :summon thee :C'''ross now the '''G'reat D'ivide '''Powers * Flaming: Type of Teleportation used by the Source of All Evil. * Possession: Used by the Source to possess Shane and Jake Grisanti. * Shimmering: Type of Teleportation used by Cole. * Energy Balls: Used by Cole to vanquish a Demonic Bounty Hunter. * Glistening: Type of Teleportation used by a Demonic Bounty Hunter. * Electrokinesis: Used by a Demonic Bounty Hunter to attack Cole. It was later used by the Source to attack Phoebe. * Telepathy: Used by the Source to read Paige's thoughts. * Incineration: Used by Shane (possessed by the Source) to kill Oscar, Paige's bird, as Oscar had sensed the Source inside Shane. The Source also used it on an old man at South Bay Social Services. * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Leo. * Rising: Used by Shane (possessed by the Source) to get back on his feet. * Levitation: 'Phoebe dodged the Source's Energy Blasts and tried to kick the Source while levitating, but he Flamed out. * 'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Sister Agnes and Cole. * Telekinetic orbing: Used by Paige to orb a candle into her hand. She also tried to call for Jake Grisanti's heart. She later orbed a lamp, to attack Piper and Phoebe. * Voice Echo: Used by the Oracle to talk to Shane (possessed by the Source). * Sonic Scream: Used by a Gargoyle to keep the Source out of the church. * Telekinesis: Used by Shane (possessed by the Source) to open the church doors. Grams or Prue used it from the Afterlife to open the Book of Shadows on the Enchantment Spell. Shane (possessed by the Source) later used it to throw Piper against the banister in the Manor. The Source used it to make Phoebe fly. * Energy Blast: Used by Shane (possessed by the Source) to send Phoebe and Piper backwards into the church. He later tried it again on Phoebe in the Manor, but Phoebe dodged it by Levitating. He used it also on Inspector Cortez, sending him flying and impaling him on a wall hook. * Illusion Casting: Used by the Source, to make Paige see images in the mirror. * Suggestion: Used by the Source to make Paige use her power for evil. * Paige Matthews destroys the mirror. * Hyper Speed: Used by Shane (possessed by the Source) to get to Cole. * The Source commands Cole to die slowly. He uses an unknown power to keep Cole alive until Phoebe sees him. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up Shane (possessed by the Source). * Reconstitution: Used by Shane (possessed by the Source) to reconstitute, after Piper blew him up. * Shapeshifting: 'Used by Shane (possessed by the Source) to shapeshift into Bob Cowan, Carol Grisanti and the Grisanti Son. * 'Healing: Used by Leo to heal Inspector Cortez and by Paige and Leo healing Cole together. * Sensing: Used by Cole and the Source to sense each other. * The Source turns the eyes of his possession victims momentarily into his characteristic flaming black eyes. Beings Magical Beings *'The Source of All Evil '- He tries to convince Paige to choose for the side of Evil, by possessing her boyfriend. *'The Source's Oracle' - She advised him to get Paige to the side of Evil. *'Demonic Bounty Hunter' - A demon who was chasing Cole. *'Gargoyles' - Statue creatures meant to ward off Evil. One used his power of Sonic Scream to prevent Shane (possessed by The Source) from entering a church. Mortals *'Inspector Cortez' - An inspector who wanted to expose the Charmed Ones, but after he got attacked by the Source and healed by Leo, he decided not to. *'Jake Grisanti' - A father who was falsely accused for physical abusing his son. He got possessed by the Source to provoke Paige, so the Source could convince Paige to try orbing Jake's heart out. After Paige's attempt was interrupted by Piper, Phoebe and Leo, he decided not to cover for his wife anymore. *'Carol Grisanti' - Jake's wife. She actually was the one who physical abused their son. *'Grisanti Son '- Jake and Carol's son. He got physical abused by his mother. *'Old Man' - An old man was killed by the Source in The South Bay Social Services. Notes and Trivia * Despite the initial original broadcast of Charmed Again being a two-hour episode, there also is a two-part version which was used in certain countries and is used in distribution. * Paige Matthews owned a bird named Oscar. * Paige has an Uncle Dave and Aunt Julie (who suffered a hip injury). * Patty and Sam left her at a church to a nun named Sister Agnes in a swirl of bright lights. *It is mentioned that Gargoyles ward off evil. *This is the first time Piper successfully freezes someone since she got her combustive power in "Exit Strategy". *Paige uses her telekinetic orbing for the first time in this episode, an ability which was presumably dormant before the chandelier scene in "Charmed Again, Part 1". This reinstates the prophecy of Melinda Warren which states that the three sisters should have the power to stop time (Molecular Immobilization), see the future (Premonition) and move things with her mind (Telekinesis/Telekinetic orbing). *As of this episode, Piper now drives a blue Jeep Grand Cherokee. Previous in seasons 1-3 she drove a green Jeep Cherokee Classic. Many fans say she drives Prue's old car which is incorrect. Prue's suv in season 3 was a black BMW X5. * In the following episode "Hell Hath No Fury" Piper struggles with using her freezing power due to fear that she will blow something up, yet in this episode she freezes both Sister Agnes and Cole without hesitation. This is likely because her emotions became increasingly unstable in the time between the two episodes, as evidenced by her becoming a Fury. * This is the first episode in which Paige is (briefly) evil. * This is the first episode in which the Charmed Ones face the Source and fight against him directly (although him possessing someone else and being on ethereal form, he had all his powers). * Phoebe thought Grams turned the Book to the spell that revealed evil. However, Piper thought it was possible someone else turned the page; possibly Prue from the afterlife. *Alyssa would also wear the same blue top in We're Off to See the Wizard. * This is one of nine episodes with "Charmed" in the title. * This episode scored 6.0 million viewers. * The demonic bounty hunter that fades in just after Cole while they are discussing Inspector Cortez's whereabouts with Darryl also appears as one of the warriors in Valhalley of the Dolls, Parts 1 and 2. * In this episode, the Source channels his power of Telekinesis through his eyes, being the only other telekinetic being after Prue (and the first evil being) to do so up till now in the series. * This is the first episode where Piper uses both Molecular Immobilization and Combustion. Photo Gallery Episode Stills 402a.jpg 402c.jpg 402d.jpg 402e.jpg 402f.jpg 402g.jpg 402h.jpg 402i.jpg 402j.jpg 402m.jpg 402k.jpg Photo Shoot photoshoot01.jpg photoshoot02.jpg photoshoot03.jpg photoshoot04.jpg photoshoot05.jpg photoshoot0123.jpg photoshoot03364.jpg photoshoot055655.jpg photoshoot0456456456.jpg Quotes :Leo: What do you mean? Where'd you put him? (Cole gestures below him.) :Phoebe: In the basement? :Piper: No. I think he means a little bit further down than that. :Piper: (to Paige) Half-breed :Leo: There's a window of opportunity -- an opening :Cole: 48 hours. :Leo: Right. 48 hours, where a nascent witch who hasn't chosen to use her power for good or evil yet can be swayed either way. :Phoebe: Wait, so all he has to do is cast a spell on her? :Cole: No, he can't. Has to be her choice, but he can tempt her. Entice her. If he gets her to use her powers for evil... :Leo: ...She becomes evil forever. :Piper: Who makes up these cockamamie rules?! (Leo looks "up"; Cole looks "down") Oh, never mind! International Titles *'French:' Les liens du sang - 2ème partie (The Ties of Blood - 2nd Part) *'Czech:' Znovu čarodějky, 2. část (Charmed Again, Part 2) *'Slovak:' Nové spojenectvo, 2. časť (New Alliance, Part 2) *'Russian:' Vnov' Zathcarovanniye (Vtoraya tchast) (Charmed Again (Second Part)) *'Spanish (Spain):' Embrujadas de Nuevo, Parte 2 ('Charmed' Again, Part 2) *'Spanish (British DVD):' De Nuevo (Again) to part 1 *'Spanish (Latin America):' Las Hechiceras Otra Vez, Parte 2 (Charmed Again, Part 2) *'Italian:' Il Ritorno del Trio, Parte 2 (The Return of The Trio, Part 2) *'Serbian:' Ponovo Začarane, drugi deo'' (_ Charmed, Second Part)'' *'German: '''48 Stunden (48 Hours)'' if not joined onto 'Die Neue Macht der Drei' 1. *'Hungarian:' Újra hárman 2. rész (Three Again Part 2) * 'Finnish: '''Uusi alku, osa 2. ''(The New Beginning, Part 2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premieres Category:Two-part episodes